


The Power of Four

by Falcon_chill



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Star Spangled Secret Santa (Marvel), moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28423458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falcon_chill/pseuds/Falcon_chill
Summary: Moodboards of a mystic/supernatural AU, gifted as part of the Star Spangled Secret Santa 2020.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6
Collections: Star Spangled Secret Santa 2020





	The Power of Four

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bleuett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleuett/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy these! I tried to incorporate elements of things you mentioned you liked, and I had fun with it. Happy holidays!!

Their lives were always connected, even before they knew it. Friends of a friend of a friend, and eventually the strings of fate were helplessly tangled between four remarkable people. 

Steve looked like an avid gardener to most, and had an unusually green thumb. It wasn't easy to have more than a houseplant in such a small apartment, but somehow his home was bursting with life and greenery. And his friends often need a few herbs to help with a spell or two. Both Bucky and Natasha practiced magic, though different variations. Bucky tended to do small, useful spells to make life easier in general. He learns from Natasha, who's more practiced in the skill, and they both have cats for familiars. Sam's connection with animals is apparent with how every creature seems to love him, even cats. With a bit of negotiation, he even managed to talk a couple of cats into tolerating a visit from his favorite local birds. He spends most of his free time in the outdoors, which is how he met Steve on that first fateful morning. 


End file.
